


Just Hold My Hand?

by iamtheprophet_chuck



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Crying, M/M, whatever the opposite of a fix it fic is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheprophet_chuck/pseuds/iamtheprophet_chuck
Summary: It isn’t his place.  Danny knows this.  He should leave, and let Claude deal with this on his own because how do you comfort the person whose heart you’ve just broken.





	Just Hold My Hand?

It isn’t his place. Danny knows this. He should leave, and let Claude deal with this on his own because how do you comfort the person whose heart you’ve just broken.

Their lives were so wrapped up in each other. Claude had helped make the boys breakfast just that morning while Danny packed their lunches. They’d always carpooled to the rink during the season. Carted the boys to and from hockey practice and lacrosse games. Made ice cream sundaes on Sundays (Claude repeating the same stupid pun every time with a grin like he’d thought of something original and clever). 

“I’m not ready to stop playing,” he’d confessed, his voice pained and pleading. Danny knew his career was nearly over but he wasn’t ready to let it go. Not yet. Not even for his family and Claude. The Flyers might be buying him out but if the Canadiens were interested Danny knew he’d have to try. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I love you, but --” and he’d broken off, at a loss. He couldn’t ask Claude to wait for him.

“I love you,” Claude whispered, his eyes bright with tears. “I love them, I can’t-” he broke off with a choked noise like he was holding back a sob and Danny felt tears well in his own eyes. He looked so young, more vulnerable than Danny could ever remember seeing him. 

After a beat Claude continued. “What am I gonna do without them, Danny? I don’t want to live alone without you all you’re… you’re my family.” He finished, quietly. Broken. Tears finally coming -- silently -- running down his cheeks in rivulets.

Danny thought his heart couldn’t hurt any more, but he’d been wrong.

“The boys will always love you, and I’m sure Sylvie won’t mind letting you spend some time with them.” At that Claude choked out a hysterical sob, and Danny paused. “I’m sorry,” he said again, knowing it wasn’t enough, would never make up for what he was asking Claude to give up.

Claude scrubbed a hand down his face, and sniffed wetly, and refused to meet Danny’s eyes.

“Can I… what can I do?” Danny asked, his own tears finally spilling over. He watched Claude squeezed his eyes closed like he was willing his tears to stop.

“I think, can you just- hold my hand? I think that that would help.” Claude’s voice was quiet and hesitant lilting into a question at the end and Danny covered his mouth to stifle a sob before sitting next to him on the bed. 

“Of course, always.” 

Their fingers entwined they sat in silence.

“I’ll start moving out tomorrow,” Claude finally said, squeezing Danny’s hand one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken, obviously, from "Bowl of Oranges" by Bright Eyes.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @ nolanpatr19k or on Twitter @ reinventtheweal


End file.
